The present invention relates to game machines of a slot machine type which do not require use of metal coins. More particularly, it relates to game machines comprising more than one rotary member, on which several kinds of graphic patterns and signs are depicted so that a player wins prize coins by the number of matched patterns when he stops the rotation of the rotary members at an arbitrary time.